


'cause wherever i go im going home

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Road Trips, green creek oc, kelly and robbie become dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The little laugh broke him out of his thoughts as he sat under the tree with Robbie and watched Rico chase little Thomas and little Carly around the clearing. He couldn’t help but smile at how fast the little boy had adjusted to their home in such a short amount of time.It was the first full moon since they had brought the little boy home and the whole pack was out in the clearing running around. Most of the pack was in their wolf form but he and Robbie had opted to stay human to make things easier for little Thomas.
Relationships: Jack Hale/Chloe Hale, Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Green Creek Bingo





	'cause wherever i go im going home

**Author's Note:**

> So I created Little Thomas right after I read Heartsong in December because I love Kelly & Robbie so much and I can see them as great dads. I decided I could also use this fic for the Green Creek Bingo 2020 Challenge. I got the prompt Kelly/Robbie, so I thought I could finish this fic I started a while back. Little Thomas is very very dear to my heart and I hope you all like his origin story. 
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Whenever I go' by The National Parks.

The little laugh broke him out of his thoughts as he sat under the tree with Robbie and watched Rico chase little Thomas and little Carly around the clearing. He couldn’t help but smile at how fast the little boy had adjusted to their home in such a short amount of time.

It was the first full moon since they had brought the little boy home and the whole pack was out in the clearing running around. Most of the pack was in their wolf form but he and Robbie had opted to stay human to make things easier for little Thomas.

“He’s gonna be okay, you know. We’re gonna do the best we can and we’ve got the whole to support us and him.” Robbie spoke up and Kelly wondered how Robbie had read his thoughts.

“You think so?” Kelly questioned. He kept wondering if they were really the best option for the little boy. From the moment he had looked into those little blue eyes, he had fallen in love, but was that enough.

“I do.” Robbie laced his fingers through Kelly’s, “I was only a little older than he is now when my mom was killed and I never had a home until I came here. We’re going to be able to give him that and maybe it won’t be perfect and we’ll mess up, but he’ll know he’s loved.”

Kelly brought their hands up and kissed the back of Robbie’s, “I love you.” They watched as Gordo picked little Thomas up and swayed back and forth with the little boy.

Four weeks prior

Turning up the radio as they drove up into Washington, he belted out “Hungry Like the Wolf” and watched as Robbie’s lips turned up into a smile.

They were on their way to Newhalem, Washington to check up on a pack there that hadn’t made contact with Ox and Joe in a while. Two weeks to be exact which was unusual for John Hale the Alpha of the Hale pack. John usually checked in every Saturday night.

In the five years since Robert had been taken care of, the pack had made the decision to never go alone, but in pairs. The upside was that they got the chance to have some time alone on the drive up to Newhalem. They only had a few hours to go until they got there.

Newhalem was quiet as they entered the town on their way to their destination. The Large victorian the Hale pack called home was also eerily quiet as they made their way up the gravel drive.

“Are they not home?” Robbie asked as they exited the vehicle.

“I don’t know. I’ll check around back if you want to check the front?” Kelly offered.

Robbie nodded and headed up to the front porch as Kelly made his way towards the back of the house.

Everything was still and Kelly couldn’t smell any of the Hale pack which made him all the more on high alert. As he walked farther back into the forest behind the house he caught the scent of something he was hoping he wouldn’t smell. The smell of death was strong as he walked farther.

His cell phone beeped with a message from Robbie that the house was clear, so Kelly texted him to meet up in the forest.

When he finally followed the scent to where it led, he was at a loss for words. There had been reports of hunters in the area, but he never thought the Hale pack would fall victim to them. The bodies of John, his four sons and daughter-in-law were all in a line near the barn they had.

Kelly relaxed as soon as Robbie neared him and put an arm around him.

“They killed them all and just left them!” Robbie cried out into Kelly’s shoulder.

Kelly reached around and brought Robbie into a hug and they held each other for a little bit. They hadn’t come across a scene like this in a long while. They might have taken care of Robert and Elijah, but there would always be rogue hunters out there.

“Hey come on, let’s give them a proper send off.” Kelly suggested, releasing Robbie from their embrace.

Robbie nodded and they went about collecting wood for the pyres.

An hour later they stood hand in hand watching the fire burn the bodies. They had made three pyres and spaced out the six bodies.

Kelly looked up and said a prayer to the moon and tried to shut the tears out. They hadn’t known the Hale pack too well, but John was just a little younger than his dad, but he always remembered Thomas saying John Hale was a good man.

\-----

There was a little diner they passed by on their way to the house, that they stopped at before heading back out on the road. Kelly figured they could get something to eat, call Joe and Ox and just take a breath.

The waitress came by and took their order and then let them be.

“You text Ox and Joe?” Robbie asked him in a low voice.

“Yeah, I texted Joe so of course Ox knows.” Kelly replied. They knew each other well enough that they could say things with just a look.

They stopped their conversation when the waitress came by to give them their coffees, but she bent down close to Robbie’s ear when she put the coffees on the table and whispered, “I know what you are and I need your help. My shift ends in an hour, can you meet me outside then?” Robbie just nodded. She left them after Robbie agreed.

“What was that about?” Kelly asked, “You don’t think she means trouble?”

“No.” Robbie answered, “She seemed more scared and worried right?”

“Yeah. Can’t be too careful though.”

\-----

An hour later, Kelly was outside the back door waiting for the waitress, while Robbie was stalking the perimeter in his wolf form.

“Oh gosh!” The waitress exclaimed when she saw him, “Sorry about all of this, the others they wouldn’t understand and I just, I can’t take care of him forever. You know he needs to be raised by wolves.”

“What?” Kelly was confused, “Who needs to be raised?”

“Oh goodness me, I am so sorry. My name is Deanna Page. I was Chloe Hale’s best friend.” Kelly watched her become all blue as she said that last part, “I know what happened. Chloe texted me right before and then nothing. It was hunters, wasn't it?”

“Yeah, it was.” Kelly looked down, unable to meet her eyes. “Robbie, it’s okay.” Kelly called out to the trees.” Robbie emerged from the treeline not too long after.

“What were you saying about someone you can’t take care of?” Robbie questioned once he joined the conversation.

Deanna perked up, “Oh it’s Thomas. John Hale’s grandson and the son of Jack and Chloe. Chloe and I have been friends since high school and our little boys play together. Anyways, she got worried because John had sensed something wrong and so she brought Thomas to my house and well when she never came back, I knew. He’s been with me since, but I can’t do right by him even if I love him. He’s gonna have questions I can’t answer and when he turns he’ll need a pack. You two seem like a nice couple and if you can't make him yours, then I’m sure you know a pack that can. All I ask is that you let him come visit me and my son.”

“You act like we’ve already agreed.” Kelly laughed a little.

She smiled, “Follow me to my house and meet him and you will.”

\------

Deanna was right, as he and Robbie watched the little boy sleep, they couldn’t say no to her.

“How old is he?” Robbie was already carefully sitting on the bed so as to not wake the little one.

“He’s three. We just had his birthday party last month.”

“Thomas, honey, can you wake up for me?” Deanna had crouched in front of his face and brushed his hair out of his eye.

The boy opened his eyes slowly and revealed them to be a beautiful blue color. “Where momma?” He asked her.

“Oh sweetheart.” Deanna wrapped the boy in her arms and carried him to the chair, “Sweetheart, something happened to your mommy and daddy and this is Kelly and Robbie, they’re gonna keep you safe.”

Thomas started to cry and before he knew what he was doing, Kelly reached down and picked the little boy up. “Ssshh it’s okay. Your mommy and daddy love you so much and they asked us to take care of you. I know Robbie and I don’t look like much, but I promise you we’re okay.” Kelly rocked the boy for a little bit while Robbie got a cloth to wipe the tears.

“You’re both naturals.” Deanna observed, “I’ll get his things ready for you.”

\------

Deanna kissed Thomas’s forehead and then looked at Kelly, “You take care of him!”

“We will, we can promise you that.” Kelly tugged the boy closer to his chest as they sat in the truck. Thomas had a stuffed wolf cuddled in one arm and his head pressed against Kelly’s heart. Kelly was thankful they’d gotten the boy to go back to sleep before the long drive.

“Bye Deanna!” Robbie called as he shut his door. “Ready?” Robbie asked Kelly, putting the key in the ignition.

“Ready as ever.” Kelly smiled at Robbie and they left Deanna in the rearview.

\------

“Should we tell the pack that we’re dads now?” Robbie mused with a smile as they turned onto the main highway.

“We should, but you’re telling them.”

Robbie reached over to where his phone was attached to the dash and hit the call button. He knew Ox was the last number.

“Are you two on your way back yet?” Ox immediately asked when he picked up.

“Yeah, we left Newhalem about an hour ago.” Robbie told him.

“What’s wrong?”

Robbie looked to Kelly, “You got the pack with you?”

“I do now.” Ox said after a minute.

“We um, we’re bringing someone with us.”

“Are you bringing John back? Good, we can catch up and make sure everything’s okay.”

“Not John. They um, we’ll fill you in more when we get back, but um, one of John’s sons had a kid and we’re bringing the kid back with us. The rest of the Hales didn't survive the attack.” Robbie says that last part more quietly than he had said the rest.

“We um, we’re dads now.” Kelly adds.

“I’m a grandma????” Elizabeth asks.

“Yeah mom. Little Thomas just turned three in October. He’s asleep on my lap at the moment.”  
“Do you need us to get anything?” His mother asks him.

“Maybe?” Kelly knows she can’t see him shrug his shoulders, but he still does it.

“You boys don’t worry, we’ll have everything ready by the time you get home.” Everyone is talking in the background when Elizabeth ends the call and all Robbie and Kelly can do is look at each other and hope the pack doesn’t go overboard.

Robbie laces his fingers with Kelly’s as they continue the drive back.

\------

Hours later Kelly laid his head on his pillow and looked into Robbie’s eyes across from him. Their family had done so much and made a beautiful bedroom in the 6 hours it took them to drive back home, but little Thomas hadn’t wanted to leave their sides, so the little boy was asleep in between them in the not so huge bed in their room.

“Maybe we should upgrade to a king instead of a queen if this becomes the norm.” Robbie whispered with a smile.

Kelly gave him a soft laugh, “Maybe.”


End file.
